Whistles are used by many individuals, such as policemen, sporting event referees, coaches, physical education teachers, and the like. Many whistles include a cord or strap that is configured to allow the whistle to be worn around a neck of an individual. Typically, a cord connected to a whistle connects to a structure extending from an outer surface of the whistle body, or to additional structure that connects to the outer surface the whistle. In one example, a cord may be secured to a large collar that slides over an outer surface of a whistle body. The cord may be secured to a relatively large, bulky structure, such as a collar that snaps over a whistle body.
At least some known whistles may become disconnected from a cord or strap if sufficient force is exerted into the cord or strap. Often, the cord or strap is positioned with respect to a structure that does not provide sufficient retaining force. As such, the cord or strap may be unintentionally removed from the whistle.
Accordingly, known relatively large, bulky whistles may prove to be awkward to handle and store. For example, known whistles may be so bulky as to be difficult to fit within a pocket and/or easily detectable while within a pocket. Further, known whistles may be unintentionally removed from cords or straps with relatively small amounts of force.